Bortus
Bortus is a Moclan crew member of the [[USS Orville|The Orville]]. He comes from a single gender species with cultural and behavioral attitudes that are quite different from other species that are members of the Planetary Union. He has a mate named Klyden who lives onboard the ship alongside him, with their son Topa. History Old Wounds Main article: Old Wounds. Bortus meets Captain Ed Mercer aboard the Orville and after a brief conversation pertaining to the Moclans, a single gender species, he reveals that they urinate only once per year. Later, when Mercer and Commander Kelly Grayson are on the surface, he is in command of the Orville and informs the ground team that a Krill destroyer is entering orbit. He asks Lieutenant Gordon Malloy to align the Docking Bay doors so that the shuttlecraft the ground team is on can land. When Mercer returns, Bortus tells him that he has failed him because the upper and middle engines are gone. Command Performance Main article: Command Performance. About a Girl Main article: About a Girl. If the Stars Should Appear Main article: If the Stars Should Appear. Pria Main article: Pria. Krill Main article: Krill. Majority Rule Main article: Majority Rule. Into the Fold Main article: Into the Fold. Cupid's Dagger Main article: Cupid's Dagger. Firestorm Main article: Firestorm. New Dimensions Main article: New Dimensions. Mad Idolatry Main article: Mad Idolatry. Personality Production The script and background of Bortus was introduced by April, 2016, quite early in the production of the The Orville, and his lines were relatively unchanged from that time until the show's premier in September, 2017. However, the physical design of the character took substantially longer to complete than other characters. Special Make-up Effects Artist Howard Berger explained: Bortus had a big evolution. The initial design process was pretty long for Bortus. It was at least a five month period. Once Peter Macon was hired, we brought him into KNB and we live-cast him so we had his head and we could sculpt on that. And we went through a couple different versions, we never quite hit it. . . . I set up a little sculpting area, and I just sat and sculpted for like three or four hours with Seth MacFarlane, and we finally hit on what Bortus's look was.''Special video played at "Seth MacFarlane and behind-the-scenes creative team: "The Orville" | Talks at Google". Talks at Google. Nov. 16, 2017. Trivia * In "Old Wounds" it is revealed that Moclans are a single gender species and they only urinate once per year. * He is very similar to Spock and Worf, both from Star Trek. * In "About a Girl", He states that he and Klyden have been mates for 6 and a half years. * In "Krill", he reveals his species is able to eat anything, and is shown to be able to eat a whole ball of wasabi, a bite of a napkin, a bite of a mini cactus plant, and a bite of a glass cup. * He has a fear of people physically overpowering him. Appearances *Episode 1: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 2: Command Performance'' *''Episode 3: About a Girl'' *''Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 5: Pria'' *''Episode 6: Krill'' *''Episode 7: Majority Rule'' *''Episode 8: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 12: Mad Idolatry'' References Category:Orville Crew Category:Moclans